Flee, a Flea
'Flee, a Flea' is the eleventh episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang head to Flea City. There, they spend the night in a hotel haunted by a giant flea! Synopsis The gang encounters a flea. Scooby and the gang are driving along the road. They arrive at Flea City. At the hotel, they meet Brad. He works for a man who is trying to buy the hotel. Brad walks off. The gang meets Kate, she owns the hotel. Kate's brother wants to buy the hotel just like Brad's boss. Kate explains many people around the world want to buy the hotel. The gang checks in. In the guy’s room, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby are sitting around. Scooby decides to take a bath. In the bath, Scooby hears a roar. He gets out of the bath. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred have made it to Daphne and Velma's room. Fred asks them if they know what roared. Velma points out the window and says she does. The gang sees a giant flea. Soon, the gang has split up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They meet a man named Feesag. Feesag wants to buy the hotel. Scooby and Shaggy walk off. They exit the hotel. Outside, Scooby and Shaggy encounter the giant flea! It chases them around. After escaping the flea, Scooby and Shaggy hide in a bush. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see Brad walking around. He sits down and draws a picture of a flea. Brad walks off. Velma tells Daphne and Fred to continue searching for clues while she follows Brad. Velma starts following Brad. Daphne and Fred continue their search. They see Scooby and Shaggy hiding in a bush. Scooby and Shaggy get out of the bush. They greet Daphne and Fred. Suddenly, the giant flee appears. Meanwhile, Velma is following Brad. She takes a photo of Brad putting on a flea costume. Velma runs away. When she finds the rest of the gang, Velma realizes the flea isn't Brad. The flea is attacking everybody. Velma tosses a rock at it. The flea runs away. Soon, the gang is looking for clues. They discover a blueprint for the hotel. Velma says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. The giant flea appears. He grabs Daphne and runs off. Fred says they need to get Daphne first. The gang goes after the flea. The flea is too fast. The gang jumps into the Mystery Machine. The flea is still too fast. Soon, the flea has escaped. The gang heads inside the hotel. Scooby and Shaggy soon discover a secret passageway. Inside the passageway, the gang discovers Daphne tied up. After rescuing Daphne, Fred sets a trap. When the flea comes under a tree, Fred and Velma will dump sap on him. Next, Daphne will dump glue on him. All Fred needs is somebody to lure the flea under the tree Scooby and Shaggy refuse to do it. Fred gives them Scooby Snacks. Scooby and Shaggy agree to do it. After capturing the flea, the gang unmasks it. The flea is a man. Kate walks over to the gang. The man is her brother. He wanted to scare Kate into selling him the hotel. The police come and take Kate's brother away. Kate thanks the gang. The episode ends with the gang driving off. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" Scooby cheers. Cast and characters Villains *Giant Flea Suspects Culprits Locations *Flea City **Hotel Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1